EP0259977 claims fungicidal compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein: R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are independently H, halogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl;
R.sup.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a heterocyclic ring which may contain an additional heteroatom; PA1 X and Y are H, halogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy or a substituted Si; and PA1 Q and Z are optionally-substituted alkyl groups not containing any fused three-membered rings. PA1 R.sup.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, dialkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkoxyalkyl, dioxolanylalkyl, oxolanylalkyl, dioxanylalkyl or optionally substituted cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl or aryl, or NR.sup.3 R.sup.4 is an optionally substituted saturated ring optionally containing other heteroatoms. PA1 R.sup.9 and R.sup.10 are (halo)alkyl; PA1 NR.sup.9 R.sup.10 is heterocyclyl; and PA1 X is H, halogen, (halo)alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy or silyl. PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 p is 0 or 1; PA1 Q is C, O or S; PA1 Y is O or CR.sup.6 R.sup.7 ; PA1 R.sup.1 is C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, 2-thienyl substituted with R.sup.8 and R.sup.9, or R.sup.1 is phenyl substituted with R.sup.8 and R.sup.9, or R.sup.1 is styryl substituted with R.sup.8 and R.sup.9, or R.sup.1 is ##STR5## R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.10, and R.sup.11 are independently H, CN, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, phenethyl optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 may be taken together with the nitrogen to which they are attached to form heterocycles of the formulas: ##STR6## R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are independently H, halogen, methyl, methoxy, CN or trifluoromethyl; PA1 R.sup.8 and R.sup.9 are independently H, halogen, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkylmethyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, phenyl optionally substituted with halogen, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, phenoxy optionally substituted with halogen, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, or silicon substituted with any three of the group consisting of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl and C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.12 and R.sup.13 are independently H, halogen, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydroxyalkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with 1-2 halogen; PA1 R.sup.14 and R.sup.15 are independently H, halogen, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy; PA1 R.sup.16 is H, OH, halogen, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy; PA1 X is O or NR.sup.17 ; PA1 R.sup.17 is H, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA1 Z is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 1) When m is 1, n is 1; PA1 2) When m is 0 and Q is O or S, Y is CR.sup.6 R.sup.7 ; PA1 3) When R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are taken together to form heterocycles of the Formula A-5, R.sup.12 and R.sup.13 may be substituted at positions 2, 3, 8, 9 or 10 and R.sup.14, R.sup.15 and R.sup.16 may be substituted at positions 4, 5, 6 or 7; PA1 4) When R.sup.2 or R.sup.3 are halogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, then they must not be substituted on a carbon atom attached to O, S or N; PA1 5) When R.sup.2 or R.sup.3 is CN, then they must not be substituted at the carbon atom attached to NR.sup.4 R.sup.5. PA1 1) A compound of Preferred 1 of the formula: ##STR7## 2) A compound of Preferred 1, wherein: Y is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 3) A compound of Preferred 2 wherein: PA1 4) A compound of Preferred 3 wherein: PA1 5) A compound of Preferred 4 wherein: PA1 6) Specifically preferred is
EP 278311-A claims fungicidal compounds of the general formula ##STR2## wherein: R.sup.1 is optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, tetrahydronaphthyl or decahydronaphthyl;
GB 2,216,120 discloses fungicidal compounds of the formula ##STR3## wherein: R.sup.1 -R.sup.8 are H or (halo)alkyl;
None of these publications disclose the compounds of the instant application.